


Something Different

by dinonuggiestuesday



Series: And they were roommates... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinonuggiestuesday/pseuds/dinonuggiestuesday
Summary: *WARNINGS* heavily implied child’s abuse/neglectTadashi learns how living normal is so different.This is to create a background story for an AU where Yamaguchi lives with Tsukishma and his family.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: And they were roommates... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNINGS* heavily implied child abuse/neglect

Yamaguchi Tadashi was a happy kid for the most part. He did well in school and had hobbies and things he liked to do. And, when he met Tsukishima he gained a friend so things weren’t all bad. His problems seemed to come from life at home but differently than you’d think.

Yamaguchi remembers the first time he was invited into the Tsukishima family home. The house was clean and was quiet. He had met Kei's mom and brother that day and they treated him well. He remembered staying for dinner and how Kei had mentioned that his dad was working that day but he would probably meet him the next time he came over. Tadashi just smiled and they went along their day like that. 

From there they would spend their time at school, in the park, or at Keis house. It was routine. 

At school, he recalled how his friends talked about being at home, and over the next six months, Tadashi seemed to come to realize that maybe the way he lived was not so good. Many kids had two parents, Tadashi knows that his father either died or left them when he was little. Most of the kids' parents would be home almost every day even if they had work. He also learned that he could probably get away with more than they could. 

They talked about the things their families had done over the weekend and Tadashi decided he wanted that. He wanted to be wanted.

After being gone for three weeks Tadashi had approached his mom, but when they had an argument get to rough his head hurt. Especially after his mom told him that she didn’t care. So just before it got dark he took his sleepover bag and made his way towards his best friend's house. It was his only option. 

Akiteru let him in that night looking more worried at him than he expected. He called Kei downstairs and had treated his wounds, despite them being small. 

Tadashi spent the next few nights with Kei in their guest room. No one in the house complained.

When he started staying in that room and that house most nights afterward no one complained. 

After spending the night at his own house for the first time in three weeks it finally hit him how much his mom didn’t care. He hated it.

He hated a lot of things at that point. 

One night he was doing homework with Kei and Kei's mother pulled him out to talk to him in private. She suggested that maybe she and her husband try to get some sort of guardianship over him so that he could live with them full time. 

Tadashi and Kei confessed to each other a week later. So while a guardianship worked they both agreed that they didn’t want any kind of adoption to happen. It’d be weird to be brothers after that.

They didn’t wait long. After he spent the weekend at his own house and his teacher was concerned when he entered her classroom the day following break and cps had been called. With no living relatives wanting to take him in, having Keis family step up had felt crazy.

From there life had been easier living with the Tsukishima family. Tadashi agreed that he’d rather have this over most other things. Day following break and cps had been called. With no living relatives wanting to take him in, having Keis family step up had felt crazy.

From there life had been easier living with the Tsukishima family. Tadashi agreed that he’d rather have this over most other things. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know this was short but this is to set up a background for a series of one shots in this same universe. Whatever comment or questions you have feel free to ask and I’ll reply asap. Also kudos are appreciated! I should have a couple other works posted in the Haikyuu fandom if you want to look for those.
> 
> Again thank you for reading!


End file.
